Faramir the Father
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: Another FaramirLegolas centric, as they discussed fatherhood. COMPLETED


**Faramir the Father**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Lord of Rings belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note & Synopsis:** Another Faramir-Legolas centric, as they discussed fatherhood. Thank you to those who reviewed Apples Today Keep Restless Elves Away & Forming New Ties. You all gave such lovely reviews and helpful advice. Since there are not many fics centering on F&L out there, I hope you will enjoy this one as a dedication to Father's Day.

* * *

**Faramir the Father**

He had undertaken various roles throughout his young life: as a son, brother, soldier, defender, protector, captain, husband. Now, more recently, he was instated the titles as the Steward of Gondor and the Prince of Ithilien. However, for Faramir of the House of Hurin, he was bestowed another position of a different sort, one more delicate and lifelong. He was going to be a father.

Eowyn, the White Lady, formerly of Rohan, the slayer of the Witchking, had revealed to her husband the previous night that she was with child. At the news, Faramir was absolutely exuberant and his love for his wife was tenfold as he enveloped her in his embrace. It would be the couple's first child and already Faramir was feeling protective. They talked long into the night, speaking lovingly of the future, with children gracing the halls of Ithilien. With a kiss upon her brow, Faramir coaxed Eowyn to take some rest at the rise of a new dawn. He watched tenderly as she smiled blissfully in her sleep before getting up and drawing the curtains of their bed chambers. He could not fall back to sleep after such a revelation, so instead, he sought solace in the library.

He simply let his thoughts wander, not thinking about one thing in particular, but everything in general. He did not know how long that he had been sitting there, facing the opened balcony doors.

"Such fine reception for esteemed guests, Lord Steward." came the sarcastic comment from behind.

After many years amongst the Rangers and serving as her Captain, Faramir still marvelled at the stealth possessed by Elves. He would have jumped out of his skin and grabbed for his dagger, if not for the tone of the speaker. He recognized the voice well.

"If you prefer such a reception Legolas, then perhaps, you should see the one that bestowed upon the King of Rohan when he comes to visit."

Faramir got up from his chair to clasp hands with the Elf. The two friends shared a laugh, before Faramir stepped out briefly to signal to a servant to bring some food. Moments later, the two Princes of Ithilien (1) settled in comfortable chairs, savouring fresh fruits and bread that the servant had brought in. "All is well with you, Legolas? What news do you bring?"

For a while, they exchanged news, but Legolas could sense the trepidation in Faramir when asked of Eowyn. "Surely, she is not ill?"

"No, all is well. She is merely resting ..." Faramir stated tentatively, gathering his thoughts.

Normally, Eowyn would be out in the healer's garden or in the stables, so Legolas was troubled at this news. 'Was there trouble between husband and wife?'

The Elf did not voice his concern, when Faramir looked up with his eyes glistening with undisguised excitement. "Eowyn is with child."

Legolas was well aware that his mouth had promptly dropped open as he processed this news. Only Faramir could pull off such stoicism. Legolas shook his head slightly before offering his congratulations. "That is wonderful news! Valar has blessed you, Faramir. Both you and Eowyn. Why did you not say something sooner? How long have you known?"

"She told me last night," he revealed almost shyly.

"Then I am honoured to be the recipient of this news."

Recalling the Steward's earlier actions, Legolas asked cautiously, "How do you feel about this?"

"I am happy, more than happy. When Eowyn told me, my heart nearly failed me." At this, Legolas chuckled.

"We wanted to plan everything from baby names to putting a new nursery, finding a wetnurse, sending missives to Rohan and Gondor ..."

"But ..."

"But, there is a sense of uneasiness ..." groping for words but finding none that could truly his emotions.

Legolas helpfully supplied with a few of his own, "Uncertainty ... an overwhelming protectiveness to lock both Eowyn and child in the White Tower coupled with the desire to love with all you are worth, before declaring upon the highest level of Minas Tirith to all of Middle Earth of your joys of being a father ..."

Realization set in as Faramir let out an uncharacteristic burst, "Yes! Exactly, how did you know?"

"I believe it is a rather common malady for expectant adars," teased the Elf.

Faramir stopped short to wonder how Legolas came about with such a powerful insight. As if anticipating the unvoiced question, the Elf stated as a matter-of-factly, "In my two millenias, many of my friends and kins have the pleasure to be expectant adas and nanas."

There was an undertone of sadness in the Elf's statement and Faramir winced inwardly at the thought of stirring a blatant fact in Legolas' bachelor life. He fumbled for some sort of an apology but Legolas dismissed his words with a wave of regalness. "My joy for you and Eowyn have not diminished as this momentous news, Faramir. Do not worry on my account, for I can see that something troubles you still."

Unknowingly, Faramir had stiffened just slightly. Years under the not-so-subtle public reprimands of Denethor, Faramir physically and mentally prepared himself as he expressed his viewpoints. Perhaps, this was the pivotal point for the expectant Steward.

Did he have the capabilities to teach his child to love? Despite everything, Faramir loved Denethor. They were of the same blood and Faramir had fond memories of his childhood. Times were rare when the former Steward shed his stiffened authoritative image to play the role of father. However, Faramir recalled those precious moments of a man who manoeuver the legerdemain of chess with the same passion as he would to the intricate melodies of the minstrel. Though Denethor shunned Faramir's love for books, the former Steward was a dramatist with the talent to weave the lores of old to life. Denethor was a man of vast knowledge and intelligence. Yet, how could Faramir possibly set an example when his own had died prematurely?

Legolas watched the myriad of emotions that flitted across the Man's face. There was little doubt of what Faramir was thinking. The Elven Prince offered his silent support, patiently waiting for the Steward to voice his concerns.

"Give me a dozen Orcs and a weapon and I could devise the most strategic plan to dispose of these vile creatures. Give me a piece of parchment and I could translate in to several languages. Yet, nothing can prepare me for this ... I know that there was no great love between my father and I. Yet, there was a level of expectation, of pride and even fleeting love. He was, after all, still my father at the brink of death. Would the same happen with my son? Would I become distant as the dangers gain strength against our beloved city? Would I compete one son against another? Would I be able to love my child, my family, my friends as well as land and country?"

"I do not dismiss your fears of balancing the love for your child and family and that of Gondor. The lines of being a parent and being a ruler is often obscure. We, as Princes belong to the people but behind the doors of our chambers, we belong to our families. My adar often spoke of the conflict to choose between his role as King and his role as being parent. Growing up as the King's son, such is the reality of my childhood but I know that such a sacrifice always pains him. We are all capable of great loves, Faramir. Yet, Eowyn married Faramir, not Boromir and certainly, not Denethor. She married you for she sees the goodness in your heart. Do you not recall our first meeting?"

_I have no wish to be my father and I do not have the ability to be my brother. I am only a mortal man and I fervently hope that it is enough. (2)_

"Our friendship is but a tender sapling in the forest. Yet, I see the passion to which you dedicate to all facets of life. No doubt, you will devote with equal love to your unborn child... As for the other matter, despite all rumours and outlandish stories, Denethor may be have been blinded by the evils of the palantir, but I believe that at the very end, his heart was with his sons, with you."

All the while, they had been sitting, slightly facing each other, but directing their gaze towards the opened balcony doors. Under the unspoken rule, none of the servants would interrupt the two friends as they engage in conversation, unless under dire circumstances. Their current topic of conversation was serious but one which is necessary for Faramir. The Steward knew none other with whom he could share his thoughts with at the moment.

"I grew up during the time of war, I hope that my child will not follow thus."

"War is an inevitable part of this world. Peace is fragile and the influences of the Dark Lord is still prevalent in these parts. Nothing is certain of our futures but we learn from experience. We can only protect our children for as long as reality permits. I grew up during the advance of the Shadow across the forests. My adar fought ceaselessly to preserve that innocence but I recall vaguely of the pride and deep sadness upon his face that result from my first battle. I cannot say that the it gets easier with each wound and each battle. We can only arm them with the best tools: knowledge, wisdom, sound judgment, resilience, joys ..."

"And love."

"Of course and no doubt, you will spoil your son ..."

"Or a daughter."

Moving the conversation to a lighter tone, the Elf asked, "Would you prefer a son or a daughter?"

"It matters not, as long as both mother and child are healthy and well."

"You are a great Steward, a Prince, a husband, a brother and no doubt, you shall be enriched by fatherhood."

Being a man who was seldom the recipient of praise, Faramir actually blushed slightly by the Elven words. With that, Faramir got out his chair and nearly pulled the Elf out of his. "Your words help discern much of my fears. Oh Gods, Legolas, I'm to be a father!"

The two friends embraced and Legolas knew that Faramir's heart was lighter as he was truly content with the idea that within nine months, he was to be a father.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

I don't think that it was so great, just a little something for Father's Day. Please leave your comments in a review.

(1) One of my reviewers has very kindly pointed out that Tolkien never mentioned that Legolas was made Prince of Ithilien. In _Forming New Ties_, I said that they were and again, I made the reference here. Take that as an AU element and maybe in the future, I will write my version of it.

(2) This is from my story, _Forming New Ties_.


End file.
